


To The Moon and Back

by samisnotordinary



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian, M/M, Original work - Freeform, not finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samisnotordinary/pseuds/samisnotordinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love has no limits, or does it?<br/>Paige and Quinn have had a happy, but secret, relationship for the past three years of the hell hole called high school. Through the years they went through the twists and turns of life together, until Paige's homophobic parents find out about them.<br/>When they're faced with an unexpected accident, will they still love each other to the moon and back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+girlfriend).



I pressed my foot down harder on the acceleration pedal. The arrow on the speedometer jumped from fifty to a seventy in a matter of seconds. I flew through three stop signs, almost hitting a couple people. The traffic light in front of me changed from green to red, causing me to slam on the brakes. The screech of the tires skidding on the icy pavement almost drowned out my thoughts.

“Dammit!” I slammed my fists against the horn as I waited for the light to change. The traffic from the other direction was too dense for me to weave through.

“Come on… Come on!” I tapped a frustrated finger on the steering wheel. The light changed and I stepped on the pedal harder. The car jolted from a stop to full speed.

I’m going to be late… really late. My presentation starts in two minutes and I have seven blocks to go. I turned onto a side street when I realized it was a dead end; the wrong street.

The snow started to fall heavier as I jackknifed the car. I cursed under my breath as I reached the next street. My speedometer sat evenly at ninety as I sped down the street.

My phone started to ring as I turned onto Hill Avenue. I fumbled through my purse to find my phone. No luck. Where is it? The ringing stopped as I reached a stop sign. My fingers slid over the plastic case of my phone, and I grabbed it. Eagerly, I clicked on the voicemail button that had appeared on the screen.

“Sarah, you’re already late. Sophie isn’t going to-” I turned the screen off as fast as humanly possible and continued to speed down the side streets. My phone started to ring again, but I ignored it.

I sped up even faster as I turned onto another street. The snow was heavier than before, and the road seemed to yield a thin layer of ice. I can’t slow down now.

One.

More.

Block.

I turned on my headlights as I saw a red haired girl run in front of my car. The brakes didn’t stop the car fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This book is not even close to finished! There will be many more chapters to come, don't worry. I just have to study for exams and edit some chapters, so I may not update as much. If any of you have ideas for my story, feel free to share them with me! I'd love some advice and some ideas.
> 
> Much Love,  
> Samantha <3


End file.
